Parce que
by Caliadne
Summary: Ginny reposa la bouteille vide et regarda sa montre.      "Il est tard, je devrais rentrer."     "Oui, moi aussi,"   acquiesça Drago.    Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Après quelques secondes, leurs regards se rencontrèrent.


Ceci est mon premier lemon, j'espère qu'il va être lisible XD Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

><p>Il était près de minuit quand la réunion de l'AD tira à sa fin. Ginny fut la dernière à quitter la Salle sur Demande, parcourant les corridors sombres sur la pointe des pieds, espérant ne croiser personne. Ces jours-ci, dans une école sous l'emprise de Rogue et d'Alecto et Amycus Carrow, se faire prendre hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu était une très, très mauvaise chose.<p>

Elle déboucha dans le long corridor qui menait vers la salle commune de Gryffondor quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher à sa gauche. Elle fit demi-tour, murmurant un juron, et essaya de trouver une porte ouverte par laquelle elle pourrait se glisser.

Voyant la lueur de la baguette de l'inconnu se rapprocher de l'intersection, elle se mit à courir, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que son pied s'accrocha dans quelque chose et elle s'étala de tout son long. Elle tenta de se relever pour poursuivre son chemin, mais une douleur fulgurante traversa sa cheville quand elle mit du poids dessus. Elle s'écroula de nouveau, ne réussissant pas à étouffer le petit cri de douleur qui se faufila entre ses lèvres. Elle eut à peine le temps de se mettre en position assise, le dos contre le mur, qu'elle fut éblouie par la lumière émanant de la baguette de l'inconnu.

— Weasley ? dit une voix masculine, son ton entre l'énervement et l'étonnement.

Ginny éclata en sanglots. Trop, c'était trop. Trois mois déjà qu'ils étaient dans cet enfer, sans Harry, sans Ron et Hermione, avec des sympathisants du Lord Noir à chaque tournant, prêts à leur rendre la vie dure. Devant ses amis, elle était forte, mais au fond elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle avait seize ans ! Qui pouvait demander à une fille de seize ans de mener une guerre ?

— Allez-y, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? demanda-t-elle entre deux reniflements. Torturez-moi.

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur qui arriverait sans doute – les Mangemorts n'aimaient pas les pleurnichards –, mais à son étonnement, elle vit à travers ses paupières la lumière se baisser. Elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux précautionneusement et vit enfin celui qui se trouvait devant elle.

— Malefoy ? fit-elle, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le Serpentard semblait déchiré. Ginny savait qu'en temps normal il aurait adoré lui faire du mal – elle, une Weasley, meilleure amie d'une Sang-de-Bourbe et ex-copine de Saint-Potter. Mais il la regardait en ce moment avec… pitié ?

Il hésita encore quelques secondes, jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, puis lui tendit une main. Ginny la fixa sans comprendre.

— Viens ! dit-il avec impatience. J'ai vu Rogue passer par ici il n'y a pas longtemps, il ne faut pas qu'il te trouve.

Ginny leva des yeux ébahis vers lui.

— Pardon ? Attends que je comprenne bien, tu veux _m'aider ?_

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

— C'est si difficile à croire ?

— Oui, répondit Ginny, mais elle prit tout de même la main offerte et se laissa tirer sur les pieds.

Dès que Drago lui lâcha la main, elle s'écroula sur lui, sa cheville flanchant sous son poids. Par réflexe, le jeune homme passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

— Putain, mais tu t'es fait quoi ? murmura-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? cracha-t-elle.

— Viens, je sais où t'arranger ça.

Le drôle de couple se mit à avancer, Ginny sautant sur un pied, soutenue par Drago qui la tenait toujours par la taille. Ils n'eurent qu'à faire une dizaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter devant une petite porte que Ginny n'avait même pas remarquée auparavant.

— Felix Felicis, murmura-t-il avant de tourner la poignée.

Il avança de quelques pas dans la pièce pour déposer Ginny sur un sofa avant de retourner fermer la porte derrière eux. De quelques coups de baguette, il alluma trois lampes et un feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Ginny regardait autour d'elle, étonnée de se trouver dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle était petite mais chaleureuse, deux sofas en cuir brun se faisant face devant la cheminée, une grande fenêtre donnant sur le lac, un épais tapis recouvrant le sol. Elle se tourna vers Drago.

— Où sommes-nous ?

— Crois-tu que les préfets-en-chef ont seulement des salles de bains spéciales dans le château ? répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Bienvenue dans notre salon du septième étage.

En parlant, il s'était assis à côté d'elle et avait doucement posé son pied blessé sur ses genoux. Il enleva lentement sa chaussure et sa chaussette, remontant le pantalon pour dévoiler une cheville qui commençait déjà à enfler. Ginny le regardait faire, sur ses gardes.

— Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Tu ne m'aimes pas.

— Peut-être que si, répondit-il en tâtant sa cheville, tirant une inspiration brusque de la jeune fille.

— Mais on est ennemis, continua-t-elle, grimaçant contre la douleur. Tu soutiens Tu-Sais-Qui.

— Peut-être que non.

Ginny haussa un sourcil. Juste comme elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'autre, il appuya derrière l'os de sa cheville, lui tirant un cri de douleur.

— Tu n'as rien de cassé, juste une entorse.

— Tu es chiant, tu sais, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

— On me l'a déjà dit, répondit-il calmement en donnant quelques coups de baguette sur sa cheville.

En deux temps, trois mouvements, celle-ci fut enveloppée de bandages et la douleur avait disparu. Ginny tira son pied vers elle, testant ses orteils. Elle leva des yeux incrédules – mais toujours un peu méfiants – vers Drago.

— Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

— Tu savais que si je n'étais pas un Malefoy, j'étudierais pour être Médicomage ?

— Et si j'étais pas une Weasley, j'étudierais pour devenir hippogriffe.

Drago soupira et se leva. Il se dirigea vers une petite table que Ginny n'avait pas vue, sortit deux verres et y versa une boisson brune. Il revint s'asseoir et en tendit un à Ginny, qui constata bien vite qu'il s'agissait de whisky Pur Feu. Le silence s'étira alors que les compagnons de fortune sirotaient leur whisky, le crépitement des flammes et la lumière tamisée prêtant une atmosphère presque amicale au petit salon. Ginny lança un coup d'œil en coin à Drago. Le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux gris fixés sur les flammes. Elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas été très juste en se moquant de lui. Après tout, il l'avait aidée ce soir, peut-être méritait-il un peu de gentillesse…

— Médicomage ?

Drago se tourna vers elle avec un sourire et hocha la tête.

— C'est vrai que tu serais mignon avec le petit chapeau blanc du Sainte-Mangouste.

— Tu sais, tu peux être chiante toi aussi.

— J'ai six frères qui me le répètent à longueur de journée, répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Drago éclata de rire et Ginny le regarda, la tête un peu penchée et les yeux bruns étincelants d'amusement.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en rencontrant son regard.

— Rien. C'est juste que je crois que c'est la seule fois que je t'entends rire. Tu sais, un _vrai_ rire, pas comme quand tu te moques de ma famille ou de mes amis. T'as un joli rire, finit-elle après une pause.

Drago se tourna et prit une longue gorgée de whisky, mais Ginny crut voir ses joues se teinter de rouge. Sans la regarder, il se leva et traversa la petite salle pour remplir son verre.

— Les professeurs permettent qu'il y ait de l'alcool dans le salon des préfets ?

— Tu es folle ? dit Drago en revenant s'asseoir, amenant cette fois la bouteille avec lui pour la poser sur la petite table, où Ginny pouvait l'attraper aussi. Ils pensent que c'est de la limonade. C'est un de tes frères qui a ensorcelé tout ça pour que les préfets-en-chef aient accès à de l'alcool à volonté.

— Sans doute Charlie.

— Peu importe, c'est la preuve qu'au moins un des Weasley sait faire quelque chose d'utile de ses deux mains.

Ginny lui envoya un coup de poing dans les côtes.

— Moi aussi je sais faire plein de choses de mes deux mains, tu sais.

Drago s'étouffa sur sa gorgée et Ginny éclata de rire.

— Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de ma famille !

N'importe quel observateur externe aurait été plus que perplexe devant cette scène : un Malefoy et une Weasley qui parlaient sans s'insulter. Pire, qui _s'amusaient_. C'était sans doute annonciateur d'une apocalypse imminente.

Ginny et Drago parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un long moment. Quand tous les sujets eurent été couverts – de la dernière coupe du monde de Quidditch à la reproduction des scroutts à pétard, en passant par le pyjama de Rusard, mais en évitant soigneusement tout ce qui touchait à Vous-Savez-Qui, à Harry ou à la guerre en cours —, il était près de trois heures du matin. Ginny reposa la bouteille vide et regarda sa montre.

— Il est tard, je devrais rentrer.

— Oui, moi aussi, acquiesça Drago.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Après quelques secondes, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Durant la conversation, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre, si bien que Drago pouvait sentir les cheveux de Ginny à chaque inspiration. Les deux avaient les joues rougies par l'alcool, mais sans aucun autre signe trahissant qu'ils venaient de vider une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu à deux.

Soudain, Drago se pencha et embrassa Ginny. Un baiser court, mais passionné, faisant naître un petit papillonnement dans son bas-ventre. Il se recula de quelques centimètres, une lueur d'hésitation dans ses yeux gris, fouillant du regard ceux de Ginny. Celle-ci n'hésita que quelques secondes, le temps que sa surprise se transforme en désir, avant de passer sa main derrière la nuque de Drago et de l'attirer à elle, leurs lèvres se rencontrant à nouveau.

Drago plongea sa main droite dans les épais cheveux roux de Ginny et approfondit leur baiser, faufilant sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Quand il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de sa belle, celle-ci gémit, le son étouffé par leur baiser. Il passa sa main gauche sous le t-shirt de Ginny et remonta le mince tissu, les obligeant à se séparer un court instant quand il passa le vêtement par-dessus sa tête.

Le jeune homme posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Ginny, déposant une série de baisers légers du creux de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son épaule. Ginny se tortilla un peu quand la langue de Drago chatouilla malicieusement la peau sensible de son cou et s'affaira à détacher les boutons de la chemise noire du Serpentard.

La chemise eut tôt fait de rejoindre le t-shirt de Ginny par terre, rapidement suivie de leurs pantalons. Bientôt, ils se faisaient face sur le sofa, vêtus seulement de leurs sous-vêtements. Ginny parcourut un instant son amant des yeux – son torse imberbe, son ventre étonnamment musclé pour quelqu'un de si mince, la bosse dans ses boxers qui trahissait son désir. Elle sourit et captura à nouveau les lèvres de Drago, glissant une main dans ses cheveux blonds et se laissant basculer sur le dos, l'entraînant sur elle.

Drago caressa un sein à travers le tissu sans lâcher les lèvres de sa dulcinée. Elle arqua le dos et il en profita pour glisser une main dessous pour attraper l'attache qui tenait fermé le soutien-gorge. Il joua avec quelques instants, ne parvenant pas à défaire le lien. Ginny recula quelque peu son visage et le regarda avec un air moqueur.

— T'as besoin d'aide ?

Il lui tira la langue et parvint enfin à faire sauter l'attache qui retenait son avant-dernier vêtement. Après l'avoir rapidement retiré, il posa une large main sur le sein de sa belle, le téton durci pressant le centre de sa paume. Il prit l'autre dans sa bouche, sa langue traçant des cercles autour du mamelon.

Ginny, respirant de plus en plus rapidement, fit glisser ses deux mains le long du dos de son amant et les faufila sous l'élastique de son boxer. Elle retira le dernier vêtement du jeune homme et posa une main fine sur son sexe dressé, commençant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Drago inspira abruptement, puis baissa la tête pour étouffer son gémissement de plaisir dans le creux du cou de la jeune fille.

Avant de se laisser emporter, il retira doucement la main de Ginny de son sexe. Il baissa les siennes vers la culotte de sa dulcinée, la jugeant maintenant inutile, et la fit glisser le long de ses jambes pour rejoindre le reste de la garde-robe qui jonchait maintenant le sol. Il remplaça rapidement le tissu qu'il venait de retirer par sa bouche, tirant un son surpris de Ginny. Quand il titilla du bout de la langue son bouton de plaisir, elle se cambra avec un nouveau cri de plaisir. Elle passa les deux mains dans les cheveux blonds, fermant les poings, demandant sans un mot à Drago de rester là, entre ses jambes, la bouche ouverte sur son sexe chaud.

Quand un premier spasme lui traversa le bas-ventre, elle lâcha les cheveux du Serpentard.

— Drago…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Viens…

Il ne fut que trop heureux d'obéir, déposant une série de petits baisers sur le ventre, la poitrine, la gorge de Ginny avant de rejoindre ses lèvres. Avant de continuer, cependant, il plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune fille, ses pupilles si dilatées qu'ils semblaient noirs. « Tu es sûre ? » demandaient ses yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny passa ses jambes fines autour de la taille de son amant, attirant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, goûtant dans la bouche de Drago sa propre saveur. Prenant ça pour une réponse affirmative, Drago posa une main ferme sur la hanche de Ginny et la pénétra doucement. En sentant le jeune homme entrer en elle, elle bascula la tête vers l'arrière, sa respiration devenant rauque. Drago mordilla son cou, y laissant une petite marque qu'elle ne remarquerait que le lendemain.

Quand il fut entré au complet dans l'antre chaud de Ginny, il laissa passer quelques secondes, puis commença un lent va-et-vient, le son guttural de sa respiration se mêlant aux gémissements de son amante. Puis, son désir prit le dessus et il se mit à aller plus vite, les gémissements de Ginny se transformant en cris et sa propre respiration prenant l'allure de grognements.

Après un certain temps – quelques minutes, quelques heures, quelques mois, il ne saurait dire –, Ginny cessa d'émettre des petits cris à chaque coup de reins de Drago, laissant entendre seulement un halètement continu. Ses mains, posées dans le bas du dos de son amant, se crispèrent, ses ongles laissant une dizaine de demi-lunes rouges imprimées sur sa peau. Drago la sentit se contracter, une fois, puis une deuxième, puis plusieurs fois en rapide succession, avant qu'elle se laisse choir avec un long râle de plaisir, les yeux fermés et quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front plissé, mais un sourire sur les lèvres.

L'orgasme de Ginny fit monter une vague de plaisir en Drago, qui atteint son apogée quelques coups de reins plus tard. Il vint à son tour, répétant le nom de sa belle d'une voix rauque jusqu'à terminer avec un son inarticulé de plaisir. Il se laissa doucement reposer sur le ventre de Ginny, sentant sa respiration chaude lui chatouiller l'oreille. Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger, chacun récupérant sa respiration, puis il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et se retira d'elle.

Drago eut la présence d'esprit de faire venir à eux la couverture en laine posée sur le dossier de l'autre sofa. Sans se lever, il l'étendit sur leurs deux corps entrelacés avant qu'ils ne sombrent dans un sommeil bienheureux.

Il s'était passé à peine trois heures quand les yeux bruns de Ginny s'entrouvrirent. Elle tendit un bras encore engourdi par la fatigue et tâtonna au sol, tentant de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas réveiller Drago, dont le souffle chaud lui chatouillait le cou. Elle finit par poser la main sur l'objet qu'elle cherchait et l'approcha de son visage.

— Merde, murmura-t-elle en voyant que sa montre indiquait près de six heures et demie. Drago. Drago !

— Mmh ?

Drago se releva sur un coude, frottant ses yeux ensommeillés. Quand il vit Ginny qui le regardait, il sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez.

— Bonjour, toi.

— Ça ne va pas être un bon jour si on ne se lève pas rapidement, répondit-elle en lui mettant sa montre sous le nez.

Drago mit quelques instants à comprendre, puis se redressa en position assise, permettant à Ginny de se lever et de partir à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés. Elle boitillait encore un peu, mais le bandage posé par Drago la veille faisait son travail, tenant à l'écart le gros de la douleur.

— J'ai rendez-vous avec Luna dans une demi-heure, dit-elle en enfilant ses pantalons. Il faut que j'aille me laver et me changer, je ne peux pas aller la voir ne portant la même chose qu'hier…

— Lovegood ? Tu pourrais arriver devant elle en sous-vêtements, elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.

Ginny lança les boxers de Drago à son visage, lui tirant un rire. Quand elle eut fini de s'habiller, il la prit par la main et la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

— Retrouve-moi ici à minuit vendredi prochain, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

Ginny recula, un air surpris sur le visage, puis hocha la tête. Elle posa un dernier baiser sur la joue de Drago puis se mit à la recherche de son sac. Elle le trouva derrière l'autre sofa, et l'accrocha à son épaule. Elle posa la main sur la poignée mais, avant de la tourner, se tourna vers Drago, qui était toujours assis.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

— Parce que…, répondit Drago, semblant pris de court par la question.

Puis, il se leva et traversa la pièce pour se retrouver tout près d'elle, une main retenant la couverture autour de sa taille et l'autre allant se poser sur la joue de Ginny. Il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa, longuement, langoureusement. Il posa son front sur celui de la jeune fille et répéta :

— Parce que.


End file.
